


Oblivious

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, taking care of business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch doesn't notice things that Starsky does.





	Oblivious

Hutch climbed the steps to the front door, dreading what he was about to walk into. He and his crew had just put the finishing touches on a big job, and everyone involved was glad to see the job finished. They had worked long and hard, and were pleased that the homeowners were happy with their work. They'd had a mini celebration once they got back to the shop. Hutch was talking to some of his workers when he saw Starsky watching him through the window of the door leading into the front office, he motioned for Starsky to join them, but Starsky turned and walked away. Before Hutch could go and see about his lover, one of the crew handed him another beer. Just as he opened it, he heard the Torino start up out front and pull away. When Hutch finished his beer, he told everyone to have a good weekend and asked Dale Owens, his crew foreman, to lock up before he left. Hutch got into his car and headed home, concerned about Starsky's behavior.

While Hutch was celebrating with his crew, Starsky was sitting alone on the back deck sipping a beer. Hurt and anger warred within in him, and he was trying to be objective. Seeing Hutch standing there with Dale Owens' arm around his waist without a care in the world threatened to send Starsky over the edge. This had been coming for a while. It seemed that every time Starsky looked up, Dale was hanging around Hutch more than he should. He also saw how the man looked at his partner, and it was enough too make his blood boil. He'd tried to talk to Hutch about this when he first noticed, but Hutch passed it off as pure foolishness, stating that Dale was just a co-worker. Of course, Hutch wouldn't notice someone coming on to him because he seemed to be oblivious to things like that. At least until it was pointed out to him.

Hutch entered the house and called to Starsky. Getting no answer, he went in search of his partner. He grabbed a beer from the kitchen, and headed to the one place Starsk was likely to be. He opened the back door and found Starsky on the deck looking out at the ocean......

“Hey, babe.....”

Starsky grunted in way of greeting. Hutch knew he should tread lightly because when Starsky was down to grunting as a way of communication, something was very very wrong.

“I motioned for you to come join us..... why did you leave?”

“I wonder.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“You wouldn't.....”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I wasn't coming out there just so I could watch Dale Owens practically feel you up.....”

“Wait! What???”

“You heard me, Hutch! He was standing really close and he had his arm around your waist. The sad part is that you didn't even try to move his arm or anything!”

“I really wasn't paying attention......”

“That's part of the problem, Hutch..... you don't pay attention to things like that, and I have to tell ya, it drives me nuts!”

“Starsky, what the hell are you getting so bent out of shape for? I don't think he meant anything by it.....”

“Like hell he didn't! You didn't see the look on his face. He looked like the cat that ate the fucking canary!”

“Starsky, I'm not having this conversation with you because your accusations are groundless. You got jealous of Dale before, and I proved to you that you were wrong that time. I suppose I'm going to have to do so again, aren't I?”

“You better believe it, buddy boy! I want you to prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm wrong because I really wanna be wrong so much.......”

Hutch glanced over at Starsk and saw tears forming in those sapphire eyes. He got up and knelt down by Starsky's chair, reaching to wipe the tears from his lover's face. “Starsk, I give you my word that I'll prove you wrong.” The two kissed and Hutch went in to shower. He never heard Starsky whisper; “I hope so,babe.....”

The rest of the weekend proved to be something of a bust. Hutch had planned for he and Starsk to go hiking on Saturay, and to go to the swap meets on Sunday. Starsky decided he didn't want to any of that, which threw a wrench in Hutch's plans. Starsky told him that he could go by himself if he wanted to, but Hutch declined, saying he'd stay home with Starsky. By the time Monday rolled around,Hutch was glad it was time to go back to work. Starsky had been mostly quiet all weekend, and Hutch didn't like it when his curly-haired dynamo was in a funk. He spent some of his time thinking about how to address this situation with Dale Owens. He figured that his best bet would be to just confront the issue head -on. 

When Starsky and Hutch arrived at the shop on Monday morning, most of the crew was there loading their trucks with materials, getting ready for the coming work day. Starsky was busy getting the plant shop open while Hutch went out back to look for Dale. When he saw him, he called to his foreman and asked him to come to his office.......

“What's up, Boss”

“Dale, there's a problem here that needs addressing.......”

“What would that be?”

“I think you know, but I'll spell it out for you: you hanging all over me last Friday, the subtle innuendos when we are alone, trying to work it to where we work on the same projects together..... need I go on?”

Dale sat there for a moment thinking about what Hutch had said. Even though he didn't want to own up to any of it, he knew Hutch had him cold. “What's wrong with trying to grab a bit of happiness for myself, Ken?”

“There's nothing wrong with it unless you take somebody else' happiness away in the process......”

“Who's happiness am I taking?”

“Mine and Starsky's.... I love that man more than anything in this world, and your shenanigans are affecting Starsky's happiness. He is so mad at you right now that I thought it best he not sit in on this meeting, even though he is half-owner in this business......”

“What stopped you?”

“The fact that one false move from you, or one smart-ass remark would send him over the edge, and I honestly don't want him physically hurt..... Therefore, I think it best that I terminate your employment with us effective immediately. You can come by for your final check on Friday........”

Hutch stood up and opened the office door. As Dale brushed past him, he blew Hutch a kiss. Ignoring it, Hutch went to the front of the store to find Sarsky......

“So how did it go, babe?”

“I fired him.....”

“Good for you! You think he got the message?” 

“Loud and clear!”

Hutch squatted down in front of Starsky's chair, and asked; “Do you forgive me?”

“There's noting to forgive, babe. I just pointed a few things out to you, and you took it from there. Hutch, I know deep down that you would never do something like that to me, to us. I happen to know beyond a shadow of a doubt you love me enough to stay faithful. I just get crazy sometimes at the though that someone might take you away from me. I couldn't stand it if I lost you......”

Hutch saw the tears in Starsky's eyes, and knew that this situation had scared his partner. That really hurt Hutch because he would never intentionally do anything to hurt Starsk. He gathered Starsky up in his arms and kissed him softly. “What do you say we go home, babe?”

“I say that's a fine idea, Mr. Hutchinson.....”

The End


End file.
